


Yes, Sir

by MadiMayhem798



Series: Bottom!Erwin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Week, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiMayhem798/pseuds/MadiMayhem798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started doing some stuff for Bottom!Erwin week while university was out over winter (southern hemisphere winter) and this is the result of it. I might return to this string of fics to finish up the prompts when I get a chance. Please don't expect regular updates, though. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, alright. I haven't written fanfiction for a solid year, so we'll see how this goes. This entry has the prompt "Vacation" from Bottom!Erwin Week 2015. Please leave kudos if you like it and comment if you have any suggestions, so on and so forth. Single quotation marks on dialogue are standard in Australian publications so I know I've done it. Let me get a good habit going. No more paratexts now go read.

‘Why don’t we go away somewhere for the winter?’ Erwin asked. To him it sounded like the best idea he’d ever had. It was just starting to get cold in the house in the late afternoon.

‘Where would you want to go?’ Levi asked. He flicked through the newspaper he was reading.

‘Somewhere warm.’

‘That doesn’t narrow it down.’

‘Do you like the tropics this time of year?’

‘Everybody likes the tropics this time of year.’

‘But do you?’ Erwin asked.

‘Sure. Whatever you want to do.’ Levi said.

‘I’ll book us a room at a resort, then.’ Erwin couldn’t help the grin on his face. They were finally going somewhere on their break. They weren’t just going to sit at home with blankets and hot cocoa—although that sounded very nice—like they did every other winter.

 

They were finally there. Palm trees everywhere, sand between their toes, everything. Erwin took a deep breath and the sea breeze washed over him.

‘Come on, space cadet, what do you want to do first?’ Levi asked. They’d already checked in and dropped all their luggage in the room. They had a king sized bed all to themselves. Erwin was looking forward to it, even if they could only stay for the weekend. With Levi, any time at all was enough.

‘I want to go to the beach. Is that okay?’ Erwin didn’t know why he was asking; Levi always spoiled him rotten when it came to dragging him places that he didn’t want to go.

‘Sure.’

It was only a ten minute walk to the beach from their resort. Erwin was in heaven from the sight: white sand, crystal blue sea, even the kids trying to get coconuts down from one of the trees. They set up underneath a beach umbrella and on top of a couple of towels. The sand was so hot they had to wait a few minutes before sitting down.

‘This is nice.’ Levi said.

‘Yeah, it is. Definitely beats winter back home.’

Levi mumbled something in agreement. He took a paper fan out of their bag and started fanning himself. Erwin noticed that he was already beginning to sweat.  
‘Hey, how come you haven’t ordered me to do anything since before we left?’ he asked. Yes, they had an agreement. Yes, Erwin was a bottom bitch. Yes, he loved it. But it was unusual for Levi not to command him for such a long time. There were spans of a few hours where he gave Erwin a bit of a break but it hadn’t lasted this long for a while.

‘We’re on vacation. You’re taking a break and so am I. It’s not like you’re going to clean the house while you’re here, is it?’ Levi said.

‘I see your point. I guess I’m just not used to it.’

‘Don’t get comfortable.’

Erwin tried to hide his blush. ‘I’m going to go swim. Do you want to join me?’

‘No, you go ahead.’ Levi said.

Erwin walked towards the stretch of sea.

Levi dug around in the bag of their possessions for a book to read. Despite the number of families on the beach, it was quiet. He looked up from the pages for a moment to look at Erwin. Broad shoulders, tiny waist, calf muscles like nobody’s business. Levi couldn’t stop staring. In many regards, Erwin was his to stare at, so he didn’t feel guilty about it. His eyes trailed back up to Erwin’s backside. I’m going to eat that, Levi thought.

 

They were in the door for maybe half a second before Erwin’s back was slammed against the door.

‘That almost hurt,’ he said. Levi turned the lock without saying anything. Erwin noticed that there was a hungry glint in Levi’s eyes. His body shivered in anticipation.

‘Did it now?’ Levi said. It wasn’t a question; it was a challenge. A challenge for Erwin to either keep being on vacation from being submissive or take a holiday from taking a holiday.

‘I’d like it more if it hurt,’ Erwin said. He’d missed being ordered to do things for Levi. It felt like so long since he’d given himself over to him that he was almost desperate for it.

Levi ran his hands through Erwin’s hair and tugged him down, pressing their lips together. He bit Erwin’s lower lip and Erwin instinctively let him explore. Levi’s hands moved from Erwin’s hair after giving it a light tug, trailing from his chest to his waist and around to the round orbs of glory that were Erwin Smith’s buttocks. ‘You like that? You want more?’

‘Oh god, yes,’ Erwin said a little louder than he should have.

‘Then go have a shower. You taste gross.’

‘But—.’ Erwin began. He already knew that he was hard.

‘Are you talking back to me?’ Levi asked. He gave Erwin’s behind a harsh squeeze and Erwin almost lost it right then and there.

‘No, Sir,’ Erwin said, remembering his place. 

Levi let go of him and started walking towards the bed. ‘Get in there.’ he ordered, giving Erwin a quick smack to the backside.

Erwin did as he was told. When he stepped back into the room, Levi was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Erwin felt bad for making him wait, but he had to be thorough in the shower or face Levi’s disapproval.

‘Come over here,’ Levi said. Erwin stepped over to him. Levi pulled him down by the towel around his neck and stopped just before their lips met in a frenzy again. ‘Is that the hotel soap?’

‘Y-Yeah,’ Erwin said, beginning to blush. He was leaning over his dominant lover buck naked and beginning to become erect. Levi pushed him down onto the bed before he knew what was going on. Levi straddled his waist and pinned his hands besides his head.

‘You smell fantastic,’ he said. He started nipping at Erwin’s neck, moving his mouth down towards his chest. He loosened his grip on Erwin’s wrists and left a trace of his touch down Erwin’s arms.

Erwin was about to lose it again, only this time from how ticklish he was. He knew that if he laughed it would be over, and that was the last thing he wanted. He bit down on his hand to try and stop the giggles erupting from his throat.

Levi started kissing down Erwin’s stomach and hips, scraping his teeth along the more prominent bones. Erwin shivered.

’S-st—,’ he stammered before biting his hand again to keep from either laughing or moaning. By now he couldn’t tell which.

‘What was that?’ Levi asked, lifting himself up and off of Erwin. The sight before him was a blond mess of a man, Erwin’s dick leaking already. He hadn’t even gotten started yet. Not really.

‘Stop teasing me,’ Erwin said, his need for heavier petting overtaking his lack of confidence.

‘That sounded like an order.’ Levi said, a sterner edge to his voice.

‘Sorry Sir. I meant to say please.’

‘You certainly did.’

‘Are you going to punish me, Sir?’ Erwin asked. He looked at Levi with pleading and hungry eyes. He hoped Levi would call his bluff and order him to do something for him. He could see that Levi knew that too.

‘Show me how much you like saying please,’ Levi ordered, flipping Erwin onto his front. He ran his hands down the backs of Erwin’s thighs before pulling his hips up towards himself. ‘Now, what do you say?’

‘Please, Sir,’ Erwin said, setting up a pillow just beneath his chin. Levi wouldn’t want him to be uncomfortable, surely.

‘That’s a good boy,’ Levi praised, giving Erwin’s backside another squeeze. He was well aware of his apparent fixation but he also knew he could get away with it. He spread Erwin’s cheeks and kissed the inside of his thighs. Erwin was shivering despite the heat in the room. His breathing was already getting heavy and every so often a burst of sound would escape his mouth. Levi circled his fingers around Erwin’s rim, teasing him.

‘Please,’ Erwin pleaded. He wanted to be fucked already, to have Levi’s touch all to himself.

‘Please what?’ Levi taunted.

‘Please, Sir, may I have some more?’ Erwin couldn’t help but laugh at his own joke.

Levi was dumbstruck. Erwin felt him shift back on the bed before feeling something flat smack him across the backside. ‘You think that’s fucking funny?’

‘Yeah I do, actually,’ Erwin said, earning himself another harsh slap across his upper thigh. It stung, but not enough to hurt. ‘Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop with the jokes.’

‘You’d better. I’ll forgive you this time because I said you could take a break,’ Levi said. He kissed the reddening skin he’d left on Erwin and spread his cheeks again.

‘Thank you, Sir,’ Erwin said. Levi lightly touched his lips to Erwin’s rim before licking around it.

‘Where’s your manners?’ he asked, firmly massaging Erwin’s lower back.

‘Please, Sir, please eat me out. I love having your tongue inside me,’ Erwin begged, making sure to cut to the chase. He was always eager to give Levi what he wanted.

Levi pressed his tongue into Erwin, feeling Erwin’s hips bucking towards him. He reached around to his front and started gently stroking Erwin’s cock, making the blond moan into the pillow. After a few minutes stretching him out, Levi reached for one of their bags beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked up one of his fingers and slowly inserted it into Erwin until the knuckle.

‘You want more of this?’ Levi asked.

‘Yes, oh god, yes. Please, please give me more,’ Erwin said between gasps for air and low moans escaping his throat. No matter how desperate he got, he always remembered his orders. Levi began thrusting his finger, curling the tip just enough to brush Erwin’s prostate. ‘You’re cruel.’

Levi kissed up Erwin’s spine before adding a second finger. He slowly stretched the blond’s rim, making sure Erwin wasn’t in any pain. It had been a while since they’d done anything of this sort, and though Levi knew Erwin could take it a bit rough at times, he wanted to treat him. ‘You love it, don’t you?’ Levi said.

‘So much. I love it so much,’ Erwin said, his voice breaking off into a moan as Levi rubbed his prostate again. He could feel himself coming undone already. Levi inserted a third digit into him and thrust harder into him. Erwin bit the pillow, trying to not let his voice out.

‘You can be as loud as you want,’ Levi said, this time not an order.

‘But people might hear us,’ Erwin said in between deep breaths. Levi had slowed down somewhat, but was still fingerfucking him just enough to challenge his coherence of though.

‘So what? You wouldn’t be the first to love being fucked in a place like this,’ Levi said. He could feel Erwin tightening around his fingers. ‘I want you to be loud for me.’

‘Y-Yes, Sir,’ Erwin said. He lifted himself off the pillow in front of him just as Levi rubbed against his prostate again. The moan he let out echoed throughout the room and his face flushed red. Someone probably heard him. ‘If you keep doing that—.’

‘Doing what?’ Levi interrupted. He twisted his fingers inside Erwin, pushing them against the bud of nerves.

‘That!’ Erwin nearly yelled. ‘If you keep doing that, I’m going to—.’ Levi kissed Erwin’s shoulders and the side of his neck.

‘Then come for me,’ he commanded.

Erwin’s body spasmed in pleasure, making him groan from the sensation. He shot his load onto the sheets below him as Levi slowly stopped his movements. He gave Erwin a few long moments to bathe in the afterglow. ‘What about you?’ Erwin asked.

‘Don’t worry about me,’ Levi insisted. Erwin looked down, seeing Levi’s length practically leaking through his pants.

‘But—,’ Erwin said before he was cut off.

‘You’re on vacation, so you don’t have to worry about me right now.’


End file.
